Oral delivery of active pharmaceutical ingredients is generally the delivery route of choice since it is convenient, relatively easy and generally painless, resulting in greater patient compliance relative to other modes of delivery. However, effective oral delivery of active pharmaceutical ingredients, such as peptides or small molecules, can be challenging because of the pre-systemic degradation of the API, poor permeability across the intestinal epithelium, low solubility, and varying pH in the gastrointestinal tract, thereby leading to low or erratic bioavailability. There is a need for oral formulations that are capable of providing suitable bioavailability of administered peptides and small molecule agents.